Blazing Ice
by secret88
Summary: Love is the most fickle thing in this world.""Beyond the darkness of the night there's only more darkness..." Koori Kuran never cared for anyone except for her brother and her sister."There's no use for love..."she says.Can Aido change her?


Summary: "Love is the most fickle thing in the world… No matter how much a person loves you, you can't force yourself to love him if you love another one. It makes the unloved person do crazy things to get you. And it makes a lover leave his love for her own sake." Koori Kuran doesn't really believe in these things…because the things that she only cares about are her brother and sister… And she knew that beyond the darkness of the night there's only more darkness….Can a certain blonde change her? AidoxOCx----?

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. So, please, please, please, please review! And if you even want, flame! Just tell me what kind of fic this fic is. Please! And sorry I suck at making summaries… T_T

Disclaimer: As I say this is a FANfic, I can't claim VK even if I wanted to… T_T

* * *

"_Beyond the darkness of the night, there's only more darkness…"_

_A long, brown-haired woman stares at the picture album in her lap. "But he said it's not…he said beyond that he'll be there smiling and holding me." _

_She smiled but then, tears started dropping in the picture of a young man holding a smiling brunette…_

///_T

Chapter 1

He looked at her sleeping. He stares at her longingly, knowing that he'll never be able to have her. She's a level A vampire, and Level A's only considered other Level A's as their partners. Not someone like him, not him in other words…

He twirled her beautiful brown strands in his fingers, even if she's cold towards him; he knew how warm she is towards Yuuki and Kaname. And that made him become more curious about her. He could understand Kaname's case; he's her brother, after all, the only blood relative she have. But why Yuuki? She's just a human…

He leaned closer to her sleeping form, smelling her; cool night breeze mixed with strawberries. He stroked her soft hair and cupped her face. Wrong move. He felt her stirring. He would engrave this moment in his mind just like the other moments they have together. He smiled to himself, only that she didn't know this and those other moments.

Time to act like that again.

-_-

Koori woke up from her sleeping position, and look coolly at Zero. He was pointing his gun over her head and was staring at her intensely. "Why is that every time I woke up when I sleep here in the shades you're always there?" she muttered, one of her chocolate brows rising. "Go back to your dorm, vampire. You're not allowed to go out when the sun is still up." He replied emotionlessly, still pointing the gun at her.

"Can you put Bloody Rose away? It's quite dangerous for me." She said, getting up, she walked away from him but she still feels his eyes on her. She looked at her watch, "2 P.M. I still have ample time to sleep before classes begun…"

-_0

Yuuki fought the sea of Day Class students back, she whistled; keeping them in bay. She sighed in frustration; Zero is late (again). While battling with the screaming fan girls and memorizing the lecture she's going to give to Zero, the Gates of the Moon Dorm creaked open. Yuuki sighed (again), this time in resignation; she didn't make it in time (again).

"Good morning, Yuuki-nee-sama…"

"Good morning, Yuki."

Two voices said behind her, Yuuki turned around and blushed, "Th-Thank you, K-Koori-san, K-Kaname-senpai!"

Koori gazed at her with emotions Yuuki can't decipher "Yuuki-nee-sama, stop being formal with us, please?" Kaname backed her up. "It makes us lonely, Yuuki." He said as he touched her cheek. 'They're really siblings…' Yuuki thought as she blushed on Kaname's touch but she reluctantly pulled away from him when she feels the scathing glares of other Day Class students. "Koori-san, Kaname-senpai, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" she said cheerily at the two, who nodded in return. Koori looked away from Yuuki when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Bang!"

"Idol-senpai!!!"

"Shoot me too!!!"

Cold reddish-brown eyes met the gaze of ginger ones, "Aren't you going to stop him, Akatsuki-senpai? "

"Hanabusa…"

"Its okay, Akatsuki. She is not going to tell Kaname-sama." Hanabusa looked over his shoulder to see his tall cousin and a brown haired girl with reddish-brown eyes then winked at her. "Am I wrong, Koori-chan?"

His wink was answered by a cold gaze and a monotonous answer, "I won't." Hanabusa grinned as he resumed his 'flirting' then said, "Koori-chan won't want me punished, ne?"

"I don't need to tell him because he already knows."

"Huh?" Aido turned around to see the livid pureblood prince glaring at him. "Ah…Ka-Kaname-sama…" the blonde stammered. The said vampire walked past him, deadly silent, with Koori and Seiren trailing behind him.

Akatsuki Kain walked to his blonde cousin and said gruffly, "I reminded you to address her as 'Koori-sama' not 'Koori-chan', she's the pureblood princess, did you forgot?"

"Then, see you."

0_0

Koori look at her brother, "Nii-sama, when will Nee-sama remember us?"

Kaname closed his eyes then whispered to her, "When the right time comes…"

"If it comes…"

"It will, Koori…"

* * *

Kind of vague for the first chapter, isn't it? Well, it kinda likes an introduction to the story. Are ya wondering who's Koori's secret admirer? (Looks back at the chapter) Isn't it obvious?

Sorry if you're expecting certain vampire or character to appear and they didn't. I'm going to try to involve characters as many as I can, so still read this…

Please review for the continuation of this story.

Kita-kits na lang tayo!

Love lots,

-Secret88-


End file.
